ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Baku Baku Animal
|cabinet=Horizontal |display=Raster, 704 × 513 pixels, 6144 colors |alt = }} is a falling block puzzle arcade game released by Sega in 1995. Outside Japan, the game was released as simply ''Baku Baku, though the media still commonly referred to it as Baku Baku Animal. The game is dedicated as Sega's first ever Network Compatible PC Game. A Sega NetLink compatible version of the game was also announced, but never released. "Baku Baku" roughly translates to "Chomp Chomp". Gameplay The player must line up falling blocks of animals and foodstuffs. When an animal is aligned adjacent to a tile of its favored food, the animal eats the food. Larger groups of connected food of the same type scores higher when eaten. When animals eat foodstuffs, they also make random blocks fall on the opponent's area, right after the currently falling blocks. The object of the game is to make one's opponent unable to place more blocks. Reception | GSpot = 7.8/10 (Saturn) | IGN = 8/10 (mobile phone) | rev1 = Maximum | rev1Score = (Saturn) | rev2 = Next Generation | rev2Score = (Saturn) | rev3 = Sega Saturn Magazine | rev3Score = 90% (Saturn) }} The Saturn version was met with critical acclaim upon release, with Maximum calling it "the best 'next generation' puzzle game we've seen to date", Sega Saturn Magazine "some of the most addictive puzzle play since Tetris", GameSpot "a must own" for "Saturn owners who have even a remote interest in puzzle games", and GamePro "undeniably the best puzzle game in the world so far." Critics lauded the addictive gameplay, especially in two-player competitive mode, but the ludicrously cute graphics and sounds were met with general approval as well. Reviewing the Game Gear version, the four reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly commented that the gameplay concept of Baku Baku Animal is simple and accessible, yet has enough strategic possibilities to engage even veteran players. Andrew Baran summarized it as "non-threatening fun anyone can enjoy". Baku Baku won Computer Gaming World s 1996 "Classic/Puzzle Game of the Year" award. The editors wrote, "The beauty of this game ... lies in its ability to suck you in and keep you coming back for more and more. If you haven't already tried it, beware: Baku Baku will eat up your time." It was a finalist for the Computer Game Developers Conference's 1996 "Best Trivia or Puzzle Game" Spotlight Award, but lost the prize to You Don't Know Jack XL. Electronic Gaming Monthly named the Game Gear version a runner up for "Hand-Held Game of the Year" and the Saturn version a runner up for "Puzzle Game of the Year" (beaten in both cases by Tetris Attack). Baku Baku Animal was named the 72nd best computer game ever by PC Gamer UK in 1997. Other media A white label 12 inch EP consisting entirely of dance tracks using sound effects from Baku Baku Animal, recorded by The Dream Team and Timebase for the Suburban Base label, was circulated to disc jockeys in 1996. Notes References External links * * Category:1995 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Minato Giken games Category:Falling block puzzle games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Game Gear games Category:Master System games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Windows games Category:Mobile games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Video games developed in Japan